Cooking
by MansonChick
Summary: Oneshot of Jake and his imprint. A deliriously passionate moment between two lovers.


Cooking

I've always known what I wanted to do with my life. The problem was that the path to achieve it was extremely hard. I wasn't born on a wealthy family, to the contraire, we just had enough, but we were full of love, kindness and affection. And that's what's really important.

My dad always told me that fairytales could come true, 'but you gotta make em happen, since all depends on you' so with that on my mind I worked real hard each and every day.

I wanted to open a restaurant, so you might guess how much money you need for that. Well it costed me two jobs when I was in high school, three when I finished, my social life and all my energy. But I never gave up. I knew there would be tribes and tribulations, but it was the road I've chosen.

So when I finally got the money I bought the perfect place for my restaurant. People would come from everywhere and the ones nearby would be delighted. The restaurant would be called "Magical" and it would become famous on the La Push reservation... soon... very soon.

"Jake you can't honestly think I'll make hamburgers for the opening of the restaurant" I said quite aggravated that something so simple could be the FIRST menu of one of the soon to be most famous restaurants in La Push (for now)

Jake and I have been living together for a few months now. I was older than him by three years, but with him being a werewolf and all... you could never notice the physical difference.

"Oh come on, they are easy to make, and everyone likes hamburgers" Jake replied from the living room. He was watching the game while I was cooking in the kitchen. He had good hearing and a pretty loud voice. Communication in the house was hardly a problem

"No Jake. I'll probably make something special... like the first recipe I've ever made" I said the last part a little lower, trying to remember the first recipe I've ever made, when my father was still alive.

Jake and I met a few years ago; I just finished high school and start traveling in search of the best place for my restaurant. I finally found La Push and my soul mate, so I decided to stay. It was difficult my relationship with Jake and not because he was a werewolf, it was actually because of our age, it became a really big problem to me, but we got over it, just like other relationship's issues.

I was cooking some enchiladas, but this time I decided to not use certain ingredients. I was trying this new recipe when I felt two big arms circle my waist and light kisses on my neck. It was extremely distracting. I sighed.

"As much as I love this, I really need to finish our food" I said barely suppressing a moan. I knew Jake always got what he wanted from me. It's not like I didn't enjoy it, but sometimes I end up thinking that I need more willpower.

"It can wait" Jacob said turning me around and kissing me hard. I kissed back of course but pulled away, and in record speed I turned off the stove, and quickly jumped Jacob, straddling his waist with my legs and kissing him as hard as I could.

Sex. Ever since Jake and I stepped into that department, we could not go back. The whole act was pleasurable enough to make our heads spinning. We were addicted to it and it wasn't just because of the erotic pleasure, oh no... It was more than that. It was called lovemaking for a reason.

We barely arrived to the bedroom. Jake threw me on the bed and quickly hovered over me. I took of his shirt, my dress and began kissing him while he removed his pants. I wasn't wearing any bra and he no boxers so the only thing stopping our lovemaking was my thong. Jake had a thing for thongs, I quite never understood it. Soon that garment was removed and Jacob lied on the bed. I like to be on top. He knew that and we both enjoyed it more. It was a silent agreement.

He was already hard and ready to go. I was sitting up, his shaft firmly in my grasp, and I slided forward until I was straddling his hips. Jake groaned when he felt his cock enveloped by my warm moistness and I hissed wriggling my hips until I had his entire shaft buried inside me. I think it was a werewolf thing. They were so big. Lucky me and the other imprints.

"Oh god" I moaned rocking my hips back and forth. Jake groaned feeling his fiancée giving him pleasure. I gasped and moaned in ecstasy taking nice long strokes and increasing the pace. Jake could feel his balls tightening so he rolled over me and guided his cock inside me again. With a single thrust he buried himself inside me. I wrapped my feet around his back and lifted myself to meet his thrusts, feeling him fill me like nobody had ever done and never will.

Jake lowered his face to my breasts, sucking on my hard nipples and chewing on them with his teeth. That was the part of my body he loved the most, my big round breasts and my biggest asset. I moaned and gasped, but never stopped my thrusts up to meet him as it filled me.

Jake pounded his cock into me, over and over and over, feeling a great power of love and lust as he pistoned in and out of the center of his universe. He could feel my feet pressed into his back as he rode me. The feelings were almost beyond bearing as he drilled his cock into my pussy over and over again. He grabbed my left hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

He finally felt his balls begin to contract and as he felt himself go over the edge he kissed me and the party was over. Jake's cock exploded inside me, cum splashing deep inside my pussy. Jake's cock continued to spam, shooting glob after glob of hot cum into my pussy and I climaxed at the mere thought of it.

We both were panting and looking at each other with so much love it was just as amazing as the lovemaking. We kissed and Jake finally dislodged his cock from me and laid beside me. I whined at the loss and rested my head in Jake's chest. I sighed happily and turned my head to look at Jake. He was looking at me dreamily. I was happy. With that thought I fell asleep.

Jake kept looking at his imprint. He met her just when Bella broke his heart and he couldn't be happier. She was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't about to let her go, that's why he proposed after all. He had met her before becoming a werewolf and by then, he thought she was beautiful, fair skin, blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes, long legs and big boobs. She was hot, and he was a teenager, of course he got a crush on her. But what made him fall in love with her wasn't the fact that she was his imprint. It wasn't because she was gorgeous. It was because she cooked. The passion she had for cooking and for achieving her goal, the restaurant, it was the most attractive thing he had seen in a woman... in his woman.


End file.
